Downside Of Growing Up
by goldensunshine25
Summary: Cory and Riley moments through the years. Corpanga. Rucas. Future Joshaya. Multi-chap short story. Loosely based on song by Maddie & Tae. Rated T to be safe. No language or violence.
1. Welcome To The World

A/N: I do not own Girl Meets World. This particular story is loosely based on the song by Maddie & Tae, "Downside Of Growing Up". I do not own any part of the song, either. This will be a multi-chapter story, but more than likely not many chapters. Hope you enjoy!

###############

December 8, 2001. 6:00AM.

After several hours of labor, Topanga gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Seven pounds, 4 ounces, and 21 inches. Cory was estatic. He stared lovingly at Topanga as the nurses cleaned his new baby girl.

"You did it, Topanga! I'm so proud of you. I love you so much," Cory said as he kissed Topanga lightly.

"Thank you, Cory. Thank you for making me a mommy. I love you, too," Topanga smiled back at Cory. She took his hand and started getting teary-eyed. Cory squeezed her hand gently.

The doctor smiled at both of the new, first time parents. "Congratulations, you two. You're going to be wonderful parents."

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds," Cory replied.

Topanga grinned and nodded toward the doctor, as the nurse in dark blue scrubs walked over with the baby in her arms. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, are you ready to hold your baby girl?"

Cory and Topanga both grinned and nodded excitedly as the nurse gave the baby to Topanga. The nurses and doctor then proceeded to give the new parents some privacy and a moment to bond with their baby.

"Cory, we're parents!" Topanga exclaimed, smiling.

"I know. I almost can't believe it. She's finally here." Cory couldn't stop smiling.

Topanga tried to stifle her happy tears, but failed as one escaped. Cory leaned down and kissed her forehead. His head stayed by Topanga's for several minutes as they both looked at their baby, who was sleeping soundly, until Topanga's face scrunched up and looked at Cory.

"Are we still going to name her what we have picked out?"

"You know, honey, I was thinking about that," Cory smiled, "and remember that name you fell in love with when we were first picking out names?"

"Riley."

"I think she looks like a Riley."

"Cory, your expression when I told you that name wasn't a pleasant one," she giggled softly.

"But now I think it's perfect. A perfect name for a perfect baby girl, picked out by a perfect woman."

Topanga couldn't help it as one more tear escaped.

"Riley it is."

"Riley Matthews."

###############

December 8, 2001. 7:00PM.

Cory held Riley in his arms, sitting on the chair by Topanga's bed, as Topanga slept. Cory couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. He was holding his new baby girl in his arms, while he was watching both her and his beautiful wife sleep.

He carefully got up out of the chair, as not to wake Topanga or Riley, to walk over to the window and look at the night sky. Riley started to stir. Cory smiled and looked down at her.

"Hi, Riley. I'm daddy."

Riley started to cry.

"It's okay, Riley. I'm here to take care of you, until you're able to venture out on your own. You're going to find your own wings someday."

Riley calmed down a bit as Cory swayed back and forth.

"But I will be here to help you along the way. Even after you find your wings, if you need me, I'll be here."

Riley opened her eyes.

"And Riley, know that life is a journey. Some roads you walk down will have twists and turns, but I promise you that's how you're going to learn."

Riley crinkled her little face and formed a smile. Cory's face lit up at the sight of his daughter's smile. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Riley Matthews."


	2. The First Days At Home

December 13, 2001. 2:00PM.

The days following Riley's birth were all a blur. Cory and Topanga, luckily, received permission from all their professors to take their winter finals early. Brown Elliot Law, who had given Topanga an extended paid internship until she graduated NYU Law, allowed Topanga to take some maternity leave. Cory decided to take some time off from his job to help Topanga at home and take care of Riley.

Cory was asleep on the couch as he held Riley in his arms, who was also sleeping. Topanga walked in from her and Cory's bedroom, and while extremely exhausted, couldn't help but smile at the sight of her husband and daughter. She stood there for several minutes just lovingly staring at the two most important people in her life.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Topanga tried her best to answer it before it woke Cory and Riley.

"Hello?" Topanga whispered. She glanced to see a startled Cory and a stirring Riley.

"Hi, mom," Topanga looked at Cory and mouthed, 'it's your mom'.

Riley began wailing.

"Yes, mom, we're doing okay."

Cory tried to calm Riley.

"No, no. We'll see you all next week. Cory took some time off so we could spend Christmas in Philadelphia."

Cory tried making faces at Riley, but failed to ease Riley's cries.

"Thank you, mom. We'll call you back soon."

Cory gave Topanga a bit of a worried look. He wasn't quite sure how to help his daughter. He was still learning her different cries.

"Love you, too, mom. Talk to you soon. Bye." Topanga hung up the phone and went immediately to Cory and Riley.

"When's the last time she ate, Topanga?" Cory asked.

"About 2 hours ago. Does she need her diaper changed?"

"No, checked that."

Riley continued wailing. Topanga took her from Cory and begin to bounce her. She tried talking to her, burping her, rocking her.. nothing was working.

Cory thought of something and said, "Honey, let me try something."

Topanga nodded and handed Riley to him. She clasped her hands together and put them next to her mouth. All she wanted to do was soothe her daughter.

Cory walked around to some pictures on the wall.

"Hey Riley, wanna hear some stories? How about one about your mom and I? Let's see..." Cory searched and found his and Topanga's graduation picture from high school. "Oh, this is a good one."

Riley's wails began to settle as her eyes wandered from her dad to the picture on the wall.

"You see, your mom asked me to marry her right after our ceremony. I was kind of speechless there for a while after she asked."

Topanga smiled at this, sat on the couch, and continued to witness this father and daughter moment. By this time, Riley had stopped crying.

"We ended up going to tell my parents the news, and at first, I thought they were taking it pretty well, but that's before I knew what they were actually talking about, which was your Uncle Shawn and I being roommates in college. So, after it was revealed that your mom and I were getting married, things got a little crazy in the Matthews kitchen. You'll get to see that kitchen soon, Riley. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's next week, and we're staying through Christmas."

Riley smiled. Cory turned around noticed Topanga had fallen asleep on the couch. He smiled.

"Well, Riley, it seems I've gotten off subject, and that your mommy has ventured into dreamland."

Cory looked down at Riley. Her eyes were wide open and staring at her father.

"I promise to keep telling you these stories as you grow up. But for now, I want to tell you that I hope you find someone you love in life as much as I love your mommy. And don't settle for anything less than that. You're going to learn a lot about life and love. And as much as I want to protect you from this, you might have some heartbreak and hard lessons to learn in life. I suppose that's the downside of growing up, but don't let that stop you from dreaming, from trying, or from learning. I can't wait to teach you so many things."

Riley's eyes began to flutter as she listened.

"Your mommy and I love you so much, Riley. Don't ever forget that."

##########

December 24, 2001. 11:50PM.

Topanga had just finished feeding and burping Riley as she laid her down in the crib that Alan and Amy had bought. Riley was still awake and looking at Topanga, both smiling at each other.

"Oh, Riley. It already feels like you're growing up so fast." Topanga brushed her hand over Riley's head.

"In a few more minutes, it's going to be your first Christmas. It's going to be the best day. We have the whole family here, Mr. Feeny, Shawn... Do you know how much we all love you?" she asked, rhetorically. Topanga sighed and kissed Riley on her forehead. "You are the best gift I could ever get. You and daddy."

"Well, you and Riley are my gifts this year," Cory stated as he walked in. "I couldn't ask for anything in the world that would be better."

Topanga smiled and Riley yawned. "Someone's getting sleepy."

"She's got a big day tomorrow. Everyone is going to want to spend some time with her." Cory kissed Topanga on the forehead, then leaned down to kiss Riley on the forehead as well. Cory then looked at Topanga and almost had a sad look in his eyes. Topanga noticed right away. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Shawn is leaving."

"What? Why?" Topanga shifted her hips and crossed her arms.

"He says he doesn't want to be in the way."

"That's ridiculous. I'm going to talk to him."

"I tried, honey. I don't think there's anything either of us can do or say this time. I'm going to talk to him more tomorrow. He wants to leave after the new year."

"But he's not in the way. He's family."

"I think that's it, though. For him, at least."

"I'm not sure I follow." Topanga frowned.

"In all honesty, Topanga, I'm not sure I do either."

Cory pulled Topanga in for a hug. She let one tear escape before she brushed the rest away. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Both of them knew what the conversation with Shawn would be like tomorrow, but neither one of them wanted to admit it.

"Let's just get some sleep. There's nothing we can do tonight."

Topanga nodded, then looked at the clock on the wall. She smiled. "Cory, it's officially Christmas Day."

Cory looked down at Riley, who was watching the mobile on her crib turn. "Merry first Christmas, Riley." He looked up at Topanga. "Thank you for this beautiful gift, Topanga. Merry Christmas. I love you."

Cory and Topanga kissed and decided to watch their daughter drift to sleep before heading to bed themselves.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews. You are all so kind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!


	3. Christmas & The New Year

December 25, 2001. 1:30PM.

Topanga and Cory had gotten up early with Riley and the rest of the family to open up Christmas presents, take pictures, and talk for a while until the cooking for Christmas dinner began. Now was the time for Cory's talk with Shawn.

Cory and Shawn were sitting on the couch in the Matthews living room. Cory had Riley sitting up on his lap, with her back to his stomach. Riley was playing with the ruffles on the bottom of her red and green Christmas dress.

Alan, Eric, and Mr. Feeny had just stepped outside, so Cory took the opportunity to speak up about Shawn leaving. "So, Shawn, buddy..." Cory started off nervously.

Shawn smiled. He knew what was coming.

"You think we could talk for a minute about you leaving New York?"

"Sure, Cor. But I should warn you that I already have a job lined up."

"What? Really? That quick?"

"Well, I applied a couple weeks ago, after Riley was born. I got the call this morning." Shawn grinned.

Cory frowned. "On Christmas?! Who does that?!"

"Cory, it's gonna be okay. Trust me. I'm still gonna be your best friend. Nothing is going to change about that."

"Shawnie, I know our friendship will never change. I just don't want you to leave. You can find a job in New York. And you can still stay with us. Think about all you're gonna miss!"

Shawn nodded. He understood his best friend, but he also knew this was something he had to do, for himself and for his friends.

"I guess I can't change your mind."

"It truly is the best, Cor. And I promise to visit. I'll call. I'll always be here for you."

"You better not just be saying that!"

"Cory, how long have you known me?"

"Right," Cory sighed.

Shawn looked at Riley, who had now put the ruffles in her month. "Take care of your dad, Riley. Your mom is going to need all the help she can get." Shawn cracked a smile, glancing at Cory to see his reaction.

"Very funny, Shawnie," Cory said simply.

"Thank you, Cory." Shawn turned serious.

"For?"

"For always having my back. Even if it means me moving away."

"I never said you could go." Cory paused. "But I do want what's best for you. And I know you will succeed." He looked at Shawn. "What's the job?"

"Traveling," Shawn said. "It's entry-level with a magazine. Traveling and taking pictures."

"That's great, Shawnie. I'm so proud of you."

Cory was sincerely overjoyed. He may have been upset that his best friend was leaving, but he was happy for him. Cory looked down at Riley and kissed the top of her head.

"Ya know, I'm gonna need some updates on the youngster."

"Of course." Cory smiled.

Riley reached for Shawn almost immediately after that comment. Shawn took her from Cory.

"Riley, you have amazing parents. I hope that you grow up to realize they're wonderful people."

"She has a pretty cool Uncle Shawn, too."

"Listen, Cor. I'm gonna keep in touch. I'll visit. You've always been like a brother to me. That is never going to change."

Cory smiled. "I know."

Just as Alan, Mr. Feeny, and Eric walked in from outside, Amy, who was holding Josh, Topanga, Morgan, and Mrs. Feeny walked in from the kitchen. Topanga gave Cory a look, as to which Cory shook his head to resemble a silent "no".

"Okay, dinner is ready, everyone. Come eat," Amy said, smiling.

Everyone, aside from Cory, Topanga, and Shawn, made their way into the kitchen. Topanga's face showed a little sadness. "Shawn?"

"Yeah, Topanga?"

"I just want you to know that no matter what, there will always be a place for you in our home."

Shawn smiled. "Thank you, Topanga."

"Let's just spend these next few days hanging out, just spending time together. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Topanga."

They all smiled. Topanga reached for Riley, but Shawn had pulled back a little.

"Do you mind if I feed Riley this time?"

"Not at all," Cory and Topanga said in unison, both smiling.

As they each walked into the kitchen, Cory noticed Shawn whispering something to Riley. He couldn't make out what Shawn said, but knew it was probably some sort of advice.

###############

Decemeber 31, 2001. 9:40PM.

As the new year kept slowly approaching, Shawn's departure became more apparent for Cory, as did the reason Shawn was leaving. They were growing up.

Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Eric, and Riley were back in New York. The other half of the Matthews family, and Mr. and Mrs. Feeny, said their goodbyes to Shawn back in Philadelphia.

"Well," Shawn started as he gathered his bags together, "My first assignment and meeting with the magazine is in San Francisco. I want to make sure to give myself plenty of time to get there."

Cory sighed. "You sure you don't want to stay and just leave early in the morning?"

"No, Cor. I'll be fine."

Cory nodded. He knew Shawn would be fine. He just wanted to prolong his stay. He was definitely going to miss having Shawn nearby.

"Shawn, please be careful. And call if you need us." Topanga hugged Shawn.

"Yeah, be safe. Watch out for all those creeps out there, man." Eric shook Shawn's hand, and then pulled him in for a hug, with a pat on the back.

Topanga, who was holding Riley, wiped some tears away with her free hand. Cory put his arm around Topanga and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, would you guys mind if Riley and I had a little time together before I go?"

"Yes, of course." Topanga gave Riley to Shawn. Shawn smiled at Riley as she scrunched her face.

"We'll get these bags down in the car for you," Eric said.

Topanga grabbed a bag, while Eric and Cory grabbed the rest of Shawn's things, and left to go put them in the car.

Shawn mouthed 'thank you' to Cory, who nodded in response, before he walked out. Shawn started walking around slowly with Riley, bouncing her in his arms.

"Hey Riley," he started, "I just wanted to take a minute to tell you some things about your parents. I know there's a really good chance you won't remember, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway." Shawn chuckled as Riley stared at him intensively. "Your parents are my best friends, and they've been there for me throughout my life. I've screwed up multiple times, and they've still been there. Every single time. I'm telling ya, kid, your parents are two of the most amazing people I know. So what I want to tell you, Riley, is that it doesn't matter how many times you screw up, your parents will always be there. They're going to help you. I know life's going to give you some situations, but that is a part of growing up. But we'll all be here for you, Riley. I'll be with you, because your parents are with you."

Shawn stopped when he heard the shuffle of footsteps from outside the Matthews apartment door. He quickly added, "Keep reminding them it's going to be okay."

Eric opened the door and he, Cory, and Topanga walked back in. Topanga had tear stained cheeks and tried fighting back more tears.

"Your car is all packed, Shawnie."

"Thank you. Thank you guys, for everything."

Topanga smiled through her tears and nodded. Cory took Riley from Shawn and gave him a side hug. Cory, Topanga, and Eric each took their turn saying their goodbyes to Shawn one last time before he exited the apartment to take on his new adventure.

###############

January 1, 2002. 3:00AM.

Cory was wide awake. All he could think about was Shawn. Maybe there was something he could have done to make him stay, something more he could have said. He shifted to his side. Topanga was sleeping, and to Cory, she looked so peaceful. Cory looked at his wife and thought about their life together and their future. He smiled, and for a moment, he felt everything was going to be okay.

Topanga's eyes suddenly fluttered open. Cory became worried. "Honey, I'm so sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep."

"Shawn?"

Cory nodded.

"He's going to be okay, Cory."

"I know. I just can't help but feel like it's my fault he left. I feel responsible."

"Cory, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything. Shawn is trying to build his future. He doesn't blame you, honey. For anything. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Cory sighed. "You're right."

"I know." She smiled in a teasing way. Cory smiled at this and kissed her gently. "I love you, Cory Matthews."

"I love you, Topanga Matthews."

###############

AN: Hey all! So this chapter just kind of wrote itself. I didn't invision this chapter at first, but I also don't want to delete it or not share with the world. So, here it is. I hope you've enjoyed it!

Thank you for all your reviews thus far. I really appreciate the feedback! Trying to incorporate more Riley moments with the BMW cast. Thank you for reading!


	4. A First Time For Everything: Part One

January 19, 2002. 2:00AM.

Six weeks after Riley's birth had came and gone. Cory and Topanga were both busy preparing for their college classes to start back. Cory had started working again, and Topanga would be starting back with Brown Elliot at the beginning of February. It was a very early, chilly morning in New York that had Topanga in the living room of her and Cory's apartment with Riley. She had just finished feeding and burping her, and now, she was rocking Riley in her arms.

Riley let out a yawn and started to stretch her arms. Topanga was exhausted, however, smiled at this and kissed her baby's forehead.

"Go to sleep, baby girl," Topanga whispered. "Won't be too long now before your daddy wakes up and comes looking for us."

Riley smiled. She had been smiling more and more, and Topanga was loving it. She enjoyed watching her daughter grow every day. Though, when Topanga thought about it, she knew this time was precious, as time seemed to pass so quickly.

"Please promise me, Riley, to always enjoy life. I pray you keep that sweet, beautiful smile of yours."

Topanga kept speaking in a low-key tone, as not to wake Cory. Riley looked at Topanga with her big brown eyes and looked as if she were listening intently.

"Some things are going to change a little here in the next few days. Your daddy and I are starting our classes again. So grandma has offered to be here to take care of you this next week until we get things figured out." Topanga started to choke on her words. "As you can tell, I'm already having a tough time with it. I just don't want to miss a single thing, baby girl. But, I know it will be alright in the end. We are making a future for all of us."

Riley drifted off to sleep before Topanga knew it. She slowly stood up, with her daughter in tow, to take Riley back to her crib. Just before she reached the crib to lay Riley down, she whispered, "We love you so much, Riley."

###############

February 14, 2002. 5:52PM.

Riley was approaching nine weeks as Valentine's Day came around. It was a Thursday evening, and both Alan and Amy were watching Riley. This would be Cory and Topanga's first night out alone since their daughter's birth.

Cory and Topagna had found a daycare near NYU to put Riley in during the day, and then they worked out their schedules where one of them would always be able to pick her up and be home with her. Tonight, however, Alan and Amy had offered to drive up to give them both a night together. It didn't hurt that they were getting to spend time with their granddaughter. It also gave Josh and Riley time to bond and play together. Today so happened to be Josh's third birthday.

"Thank you, mom and dad, for coming up to take care of Riley and give Topanga and I tonight," Cory said to his parents as he fixed his tie. They were all in the apartment living room, sans Topanga, who was finishing getting ready in her and Cory's bedroom.

"It's no problem, Cory," Alan said, who was holding Riley, "we love getting to see our granddaughter."

Josh walked over to Cory and asked to be picked up. Cory did so. "Hey little brother, how's it going?"

"Good." Josh smiled.

"Are you excited about your birthday?"

"Yes. I'm three!"

"Yes, I know. A very good age."

"I'm so excited we get to all be together this weekend to celebrate," Amy said.

"Me too," Cory stated. "Oh, which reminds me. Eric is coming over after he gets off work tonight. He says he has some big news or something-or-other."

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at Alan.

"Don't look at me. I know nothing," Alan stated as he looked back at his wife.

Riley closed and opened her hands repeatedly while reaching for Cory. This was her new signal for letting everyone know she wanted to be picked up. Cory put Josh down, who ran to play with his trucks on the floor. "Come here, Riley," Cory said as he took her from Alan.

"How is she doing at daycare?" Amy asked.

"She's good, mom. All the ladies there love her. They say she is always smiling."

"That's great, Cor. I'm so happy things have worked out."

Riley smiled again and reached for Amy. "Oh, my sweet granddaughter," she exclaimed as she got up and took Riley. "Grandma loves you so much."

"Hey, Grandpa does too!" Alan got up to kiss Riley's forehead.

Cory smiled and Josh ran over and hugged Amy's leg. "Me too, mommy!" He exclaimed. "I love her, too!"

As the group smiled and laughed, Topanga made her way to the living room in a red dress, black high heels, and her hair curled, half up, half down.

Cory noticed and a huge smile came across his face. "Wow. Topanga. Wow."

"Thank you, honey. You look as handsome as ever."

Cory blushed. Alan and Amy smiled at the young Matthews.

"Alright, you two better get going. You'll miss your reservation." Amy gave Riley to Alan and picked up Josh.

"Thanks, mom and dad," Topanga said. She turned to give Riley a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, baby girl. We'll see you soon."

Cory kissed Riley's cheek as well, and both he and Topanga thanked Amy and Alan once more before heading out the door.

###############

March 31, 2002. 11:30AM.

Riley had just turned four months the day before Easter. She was starting to experience more firsts as she grew. This Easter, the Matthews were experiencing their first holiday as a little family.

Eric, who had moved upstate on the border of New York and Canada, in the small town of St. Upid Town, couldn't make it down this weekend. He had mentioned to Cory and Topanga something about the people needing him, and he was head director of an adoption center there, so he couldn't take any time off right now.

Alan, Amy, and Joshua were home in Philadelphia and were not able to make it to New York this particular weekend. Joshua had came down with a fever anyway, so it was better that they weren't there and risk Riley getting sick.

Cory and Topanga had decided to take Riley on a stroll through Central Park. It was a nice, sunny day and perfect for some family time.

Cory took Riley out of her stroller when they got to the Central Park Zoo. He and Topanga went around to all the animals with Riley and read off information to her about each animal. They stopped at the snow monkeys, which Riley had taken a very big interest in. Her eyes grew big and her smile wider.

"You like the monkeys, Riley?" Topagna asked, grinning at her daughter.

"It seems she does," Cory chimed in. Riley looked up at the trees. "I don't see any monkeys in the trees."

"Oh, look," Topagna started, "it says they usually love to hang around in the water more." Topanga read on. "There are red pandas here and, according to this sign, they are often found in the trees."

Riley looked up at the trees once more. "Well I guess she does see something."

"Look at her, Cory. That smile. She loves this."

Cory looked at his daughter, who was smiling so big. He took in this precious moment with his two girls and smiled right along with them.

Riley then let out a little laugh. Cory looked at Topanga wide eyed. "Was that her first...?"

"I've never heard her before."

"Riley, your first laugh. Oh my gosh," Cory gushed. He was beaming with pride.

Topanga put her arm around Cory's waist and begin tickling Riley. Riley's face broke out into a big smile and she let out another tiny laugh. "That's the sweetest sound I've ever heard, Cory."

"I agree, honey. This is the best day."

"Our days just keep getting better."

Cory agreed and kissed his wife. There was nothing in the world that could take away from this moment. "Happy Easter, my lovely wife."

"Happy Easter, my handsome husband."

Then, they both looked at Riley and said, "Happy Easter, Riley!"

###############

AN: Hey all! Thank you so much for every review you've given! I really appreciate all of you.

I've decided to split "the firsts" of Riley's one year, because I have so much I want to write about. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. I try to research throughly on information I don't know. So hopefully, it doesn't seem too unrealistic. Thank you for reading!


	5. A First Time For Everything: Part Two

May 12, 2002. 7:30AM.

Topanga slept in as the sun crept through the window on a Sunday morning. She opened her eyes and slowly stretched her arms out, then she realized Cory was not beside her. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, which read: 7:30 AM. Riley had just started sleeping through the night, and Topanga had been enjoying sleeping in. But, sleeping in still meant no later than six o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly, Topanga seen the door crack open slowly to reveal Cory, who had Riley in one arm and balancing a tray of breakfast with his free hand.

Topanga chuckled and said, "Honey, let me help you!"

"No, no. I've got it," Cory said before she could get out of bed. "It's Mother's Day. Riley and I agreed you are not lifting a finger today." He gave the tray to Topanga, who was now sitting up in bed.

"Cory, this is wonderful. Thank you."

Cory sat on the other side of the bed, sitting Riley in his lap, and kissed Topanga gently on the lips. "I wanted your first Mother's Day to be special."

"Every day is special with you." Topanga kissed Cory back.

"Baba moo ba," Riley babbled.

"Which is exactly what she said when I asked her if mommy would like waffles," Cory told Topanga.

Topanga laughed. "Did you help daddy today, Riley?"

Riley started babbling nonsense, which made her parents smile. Cory started to tickle her, which made her giggle loudly.

"This is already the best Morher's Day."

Cory kissed the top of Riley's head. "Topanga, you're a great mother to Riley. I wake up every day thankful I have you both in my life. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Riley is so lucky to have you. _I'm_ so lucky to have you."

Topanga had tears in her eyes. "I love you both so much."

They continued to talk while Topanga ate. She shared the waffles with Cory. They decided to hang out in their apartment for the rest of the day, just enjoying their little family.

###############

Later that day...

Cory went out to get take-out for dinner, while Topanga tried getting Riley to eat solid foods for the first time. She decided to start with peas and carrots, puréed of course, with Riley first. Riley sat in her high chair watching Topanga intently as she got things ready.

"Riley, please don't be like daddy and not like your vegetables." Topanga walked over and sat in front of Riley's high chair. She started talking excitedly, "are you ready? Here we go!"

As soon as the spoon hit Riley's lips, she opened her mouth. Cory walked through the door just in time to witness.

"Good girl, Riley!" Topanga said, even more excitedly this time.

Riley spit out the food she consumed. Topanga frowned.

"I told ya you should've went with the mashed potatoes!" Cory stated. He sat the take-out on the kitchen counter and sat beside Topanga.

"Cory, she can't eat mashed potatoes all her life," Topanga stated seriously.

"Oh, I bet you she can. You know, if I had my choice on what to eat..."

"...you would have mashed potatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Topanga smiled at her husband as she finished his sentence.

"You forgot dessert."

Topanga laughed and tried feeding Riley again. "Okay, Riley. How about we try again? For mommy?"

Riley let out a little laugh and babbled.

Topanga made airplane noises and fed Riley once more. This time, Riley kept in the food. Cory and Topanga both took in the moment and were overjoyed, which made Riley excited and giggly. They continued to talk, laugh, and spend quality time together until the sun went down on another day in the Matthews lives.

###############

June 16, 2002. 11:00AM.

Cory, Topanga, and Riley were all in the kitchen of Alan and Amy Matthews, along with Alan, Amy, Morgan, and Josh. Cory and Topanga had decided to drive down this particular weekend due to the importance; Father's Day. They had just finished a late breakfast and were now catching up on life events.

"So Morgan, how do you feel about being a junior in high school this fall?"

"Well, Cor, I don't think it'll be much different than my sophomore year. Well, aside from prom. I'm pretty sure I'm going to join the committee. It'll be fun!"

"Who said you can go to prom?" Alan asked sternly.

"Alan..." Amy warned.

"The fact that I'm a junior and it's the junior prom." Morgan eyed her father. She turned to Cory and Topanga. "Dad wouldn't let me go to Aaron's junior prom with him because he said I wasn't a junior yet. Makes no sense, right?"

"Do you know who this Aaron guy is, Cory?" Alan tried to back his reasoning up by getting his son on his side. "He's a football player! Do you know what football players do?"

"Play football?" Morgan smirked. Riley babbled from her high chair, reaching for her bottle. "See! Someone agrees with me."

"No, no. I see where dad's going with this, Morgan," Cory started. Topanga glared at him. "Now that I have a daughter, I can see why you shouldn't be allowed to date until you're 50."

"I agree!" Alan said.

Morgan shot Cory a look. "Ha ha ha," she said in a dry tone, but with sarcasm.

Topanga cleared her throat. "Why don't we let the men go relax in the living room for a while before we have to head back to New York? You know, some father-to-father bonding?"

"Oh, honey, dad and I have done plenty of.. Ow!" Topanga had interrupted Cory with an elbow in the arm and a look of "do it now". "Okay, dad. Couch? Baseball? Bonding time?" Cory smiled.

"Even though I believe these girls have ulterior motives, I'm in."

Amy smiled at Alan. "We're just going to clean up the kitchen. Right, Topanga?"

"Right."

Alan and Cory looked suspiciously at the girls as they left. Cory turned around and stated, "I'm watching you!", before heading out the kitchen door toward the living room.

Amy laughed and smiled at Morgan. "Now the real fun begins."

"Cleaning up the kitchen?" Morgan was a little confused.

"So we can chat and tell Topanga all about Aaron."

"Oh, so we do have ulterior motives?" Morgan was catching on now.

"Always." Topanga stated. The girls laughed as they continue to have girl talk at the kitchen table.

##########

June 16, 2002. 7:30PM.

Cory, Topanga, and Riley had just made it home from Cory's parents' house. Cory was sitting on the couch playing with Riley, while Topanga unpacked in the bedroom.

"Riley, say 'Daddy'!" Cory exclaimed as he lifted her in the air to blow raspberries on her tummy. "Daddy loves you!"

Riley giggled and then babbled, but nothing that resembled "Dada".

"Dada," Cory continued to repeat as Riley smiled and laughed.

Topanga walked in from the bedroom and sat beside Cory.

"I feel like she could say her first word any minute, Topanga. She's so smart. Just like mommy."

"Like her daddy, too." Cory leaned Riley over toward Topanga so she could give her a kiss. "Mommy loves you, Riley!"

"Daddy loves mommy very much, too."

"Mommy loves daddy." Topanga smiled and kissed Cory gently. "Happy Father's Day to the most amazing man I could ever ask for being a daddy to my daughter."

"Thank you, honey."

"Did you have a good day?"

"I did. Time spent with family and then us, our little family, here right now. I couldn't ask for anything better. You and me. Always. And now Riley."

"I love you, Cory."

"I love you, too, Topanga."

"I have a little something for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Suddenly Cory's interest was peaked.

Topanga reached for small wrapped package she had sat on the sofa table before sitting down earlier. She took Riley from Cory and handed him the package.

"Topanga, you didn't have to do anything."

"Oh, hush. I think you're gonna like it." She smiled.

Cory smiled. He opened it to reveal a picture frame with a picture of him and Riley at the Central Park Zoo a couple months ago. "I love this. This was the best day."

"I figured it could be the first picture we hang of Riley on the wall with the other pictures. You can tell Riley all about that day when she gets older."

"Topanga, I love it. Thank you."

They kissed and Riley laughed. They continued to talk for a couple hours until bedtime.

AN: Hello! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in, oh, several months. I've lost count at how many. I apologize! Life got very, very busy. But I still love writing and finally got to finish this chapter I was working on! Going to try to keep up with this story as much as I can. I can't give it up; I love this show, and I love writing even more! Hope everyone reading enjoys this! :)


	6. Decisions And New Things

July 8, 2002. 6:30AM.

Riley had just turned seven-and-a-half months old a couple days ago, and Topanga was making breakfast in the kitchen thinking about how fast she was growing. It seemed just like yesterday when she was born. Now she's laughing, sitting on her own, reaching for things, rolling over, and she's started responding to familiar words like "Dada" and "Momma". She's even started to crawl! Due to this, Cory had to "baby proof" the small apartment they were living in, in fear of Riley getting into anything she wasn't supposed to.

Topanga smiled thinking about all she and Cory have experienced with their daughter thus far. She hadn't quite said her first word, but they felt she was getting pretty close, as every time they said "Riley", she turned, looked at her parents, and smiled.

Topanga continued to think about some things as she prepared breakfast for Cory, Riley, and herself. She got up at five-thirty every morning to get things started for her family, spent a few minutes with them at breakfast, and headed to her internship at Brown Elliot Law. During this summer, her schedule had been Monday through Friday from eight to four-thirty. Her supervisor worked with her during her semesters at NYU until she was ready to graduate law school.

Topanga had completed the rest of her Bachelor's Degree in two semesters (summer and fall of 2000) when Cory and she moved to New York. She then began her journey on her law degree. It would take at least three years to finish, and she had two years under her belt. After finding out the news she was pregnant with Riley in March of 2001, she decided to take courses in the summer again.

Topanga thought about it while placing the scrambled eggs on a plate and placing some bread in the toaster. " _I'm so glad I did that_ ," she thought, as she was able to spend this summer working and spending the rest of her time with family, not having to worry about studying.

There was more going through Topanga's mind as she waited on the toast. Though Cory worked part time at this little bakery they always go to, Svorski's Bakery, and trying to balance his college classes as well, she felt they needed to talk about the money issue. They were doing well, but between the daycare for Riley when they were both working or in class, making sure they had food on the table, being able to take care of their baby girl, and expenses for the books that Cory needed for class, it was getting a little harder to make ends meet.

Cory walked in with Riley on his hip and interrupted Topanga's thinking. "Good morning, beautiful," he said as he kissed Topanga's head.

Between the toast popping up and Cory's enterance, Topanga jumped a little from being startled out of her trance. "Oh, good morning, honey! How did you sleep?" She stated as she put the toast on the plate with the eggs.

Cory, noticing, spoke with concern, "Topanga, you alright?"

"Yeah. Yes. Um, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Topanga dreaded this talk. She didn't want to ask anything of Cory, but she also wanted to make sure her family was taken care of. They put Riley in her high chair and moved to the little table they had to eat. Topanga had puréed some bananas for Riley earlier, which was her favorite.

"I think I might have to get another job, Cory." Topanga had decided to just lay it all on the line. "With Riley getting older and the things she needs, I just don't want things to be hard on us. We've been so fortunate. I know you are working hard with your classes and at Mrs. Svorski's bakery, and I do not want to ask you to do anything more. It's hard enough on you with your classes. It makes sense for me to get another job. I'm the one who took the summer off from law school-"

"Topanga, honey, Topanga," Cory interrupted gently, "it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Topanga took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about those things myself. I was trying to figure out a way to pick up some more hours at the bakery."

"Cory, I don't want you taking on too much. You have a lot on your plate."

"So do you, dear. I'm so thankful for everything you do. I'm very grateful that we have always been able to have one of us home with Riley and still provide for our family."

"I know, Cory. I am too. Very thankful."

"I'm the man of the house. I should be the one to take on more to help provide for us."

"It's okay to ask for help, honey."

Cory sighed. "How about this? We'll look together for something for you, and if we can't find something that you're interested in, I'll ask Mrs. Svorski about more hours for me."

Topanga smiled. She loved that they were always able to work things out. "Okay. That sounds like a plan." She felt at peace. Cory was always able to help her become more calm in situations where she felt anxious. "Thank you, Cory."

"You're welcome, honey. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy and be together. We can do anything together."

###############

 _Later that day..._

July 8, 2002. 5:05PM.

Cory's shift at the bakery didn't begin until five-thirty on the weekdays, giving Topanga enough time to get home to be with Riley, provided she wasn't in daycare if Cory was in class.

This particular Monday, he was off from classes, so he enjoyed the day with Riley at Central Park, and then studied at a nearby coffee shop while she napped.

Cory was ready to go for his evening shift when Topanga walked in. He had just put Riley in her high chair to get her ready for dinner.

"Hey honey! How was work?"

"Really good, actually," Topanga smiled while putting down her briefcase. "I learned a lot from my internship supervisor about this case we're working on. It's getting pretty juicy."

"I'm so glad you had such a good day." Cory smiled as he kissed his wife. "Well, Riley's all ready to eat. I made her some mashed potatoes."

"I'm sure she's going to love them. So, what do you think of us coming to visit you at the bakery later? I've got some research to do and it gives us some time together."

"I think that's perfect. And Mrs. Svorski always loves seeing Riley."

"Perfect."

Cory smiled at his wife and kissed her again before he went out the door to start his shift at work.

Topanga smiled big at Riley, who was grinning at her mom. "Hi sweet girl! You ready to eat?"

"Da!"

Topanga grinned even larger than she was before. "Wait. Riley, did you just...?"

"Da!"

Topanga covered her mouth and started to get teary eyed. "Oh my sweet girl."

Riley giggled. Topanga started to feed her and continued to cry tears of joy over her daughter's first word. Daddy. She is daddy's girl.

###############

 _At Svorski's Bakery later that night..._

July 8, 2002. 8:15PM.

This particular time of night at Svorski's wasn't too busy, but Cory liked to keep up with things for Mrs. Svorski to help her out. Both of them had taken a break to chat behind the counter, as there were only a few people in the bakery enjoying their pastries.

"So, Cory, how is your wife and that cute little girl of yours?"

"They're both good. Topanga is learning so much from her internship. She's almost done with law school. Riley is crawling! We think she's about to say her first word. Everything is just amazing, Mrs. Svorski. I've got the best wife and daughter."

"And how about you, Cory? How are you doing?"

"I'm-I'm good."

"Anything on your mind?"

"Yeah, a few things, actually."

"Well, why don't you have bulochki and tell Mrs. Svorski all about it?"

Cory laughed. Mrs. Svorski went to get him some bulochki.

"Here you go. Eat," she said.

"Thank you." He took a bite.

"You fret about classes again?"

"Sort of. But something else has come up, too."

"Have you talked to your wife?"

"I have about one thing. She wants to get a second job. I told her I wouldn't say anything to you until we figured it out, but ya caught me."

Mrs. Svorski smiled. "And what about classes? You talk about those?"

"No, but I know I should. It's just never been the right time. Things have been busy lately and other things have come up..."

"Talk to wife, Cory. She will understand."

"Thanks Mrs. Svorski. I will."

"As soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You want to hear joke?"

"Always." Cory smiled.

"It's not U-kranian bakery... It's MY-kranian bakery." She and Cory both laughed. "Oh, such a good joke."

Topanga walked in with Riley in her stroller just as Mrs. Svorski and Cory's conversation wrapped up. "Hi," Topanga said brightly.

"Hey honey!" Cory brightened up.

"Oh, such cute little girl!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Svorski," both Cory and Topanga stated happily in unison.

"Here, I will watch baby. You two go sit. Talk. Take bulochki."

Topanga looked at Cory and knew something was up, but agreed to let the older lady have some time with Riley. She suspected Cory needed to talk.

As they sat down at a table, Topanga began to become a little concerned. "Cory? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just something that's been bothering me lately. I've wanted to tell you, but with everything going on, it never seemed like the right time."

"You told Mrs. Svorski, didn't you?"

Cory acted coyly. "About...?"

"About me looking for a second job."

"Oh. That."

"There's something else?" Topanga was a little confused.

"Nothing major."

"Cory, you can tell me anything. I want to be there for you. For anything. I love you."

Cory sighed. "I'm just working so hard on getting this degree, and I don't even really have a major. I mean, what I am gonna do for a living? I'm just kind of coasting through classes."

"Cory, you're gonna be great at whatever it is you want to do. I didn't know you were struggling with this." She grabbed his hands and held them in hers.

"I was really hoping to have it figured out by now. Everything just happened so fast. You're graduating law school next year and I'm taking classes that are leading nowhere."

"You're gonna figure this out. I have faith in you."

"I'm worried my thinking won't result in a conclusion."

"Maybe you should talk to your academic advisor? Or we could explore majors together."

"I would like that." Cory took a deep breath. "I should take your advice. I should've also talked to you sooner."

"I know." Topanga smirked.

Cory smiled brightly at his wife. She always had a way to make him feel better about things. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mrs. Svorski, who had been watching from afar with Riley in her arms, walked over to the couple. "Cory? Topanga? I have proposition."

"What's that, Mrs. Svorski?"

"Topanga, you come work weekend mornings with Cory. I take care of Riley."

Topanga glanced at Cory. "You did tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Cory acted innocent again.

"Mrs. Svorski, that is very nice. But I don't want to intrude or make things complicated."

"Nonsense. This is family business. You three are family."

Topanga and Cory smiled at her.

"You think about it? Cory will tell me tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Svorski, I most certainly will."

"Good," she smiled. "Now, you two go home. I stay and close up bakery."

"But Mrs. Svorski-"

"Cory, go. Time is precious."

Cory and Topanga said their thank you's and goodbyes to Mrs. Svorski, and then headed home with Riley to recount the events of the day.

###############

 _Back at The Matthews apartment..._

July 8, 2002. 9:00PM.

Topanga and Cory were putting Riley in her crib, as Topanga remembered something she couldn't believe she forgot to share with Cory.

"Oh my gosh! Cory, I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Right after you left today for the bakery, Riley said her first word!"

"Really?" Cory exclaimed. "I'm so proud! So, what did she say? She said 'daddy', didn't she? Riley, did you say 'daddy'?"

"Dada." Riley was slightly awake, but smiled at her parents excitement.

"She said it, Topanga!" Cory could hardly contain his happiness.

Topanga grinned at his enthusiasm. She knew he was thrilled. So was she. Riley was growing up. And she would soon take on her own world and grow up even more.

###############

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Just excited to keep writing this story! I know in the show it seems like Mrs. Svorski and Cory barely know each other, however, I am choosing to ignore that little fact, at least for this story. Thanks to the writers of Girl Meets World for creating such fascinating characters, and to you, the readers, for reading my adaption of something that could've/could happen in the Girl Meets World universe. :)


End file.
